AL PRINCIPIO DE LA VIDA::
by SOLKAIDD
Summary: QUISE ESCAPAR DE TODA ESTA PARTE DE MI VIDA, OCULTANDOME EN OTRO LUGAR, MIENTRAS QUE LOS DEMAS TOMABAN MI LUGAR, AHORA NO ME QUEDA DE OTRAS MAS QUE REGRESAR, SOBRE TODO POR QUE SOY EL TALISMAN, TENGO K PROTEGERLO CON MI VIDA O SI NO MORIRE
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1. **

** MORIR O HUIR **

Al comenzar la fría noche, los vientos hicieron su aparición, al igual que los relámpagos, notados por sus retumbos, mostrando su furia hacia la tierra.

Permitiéndome volver de los brazos de Morfeo, en una de las recamaras de aquella casa.

Llegando a la deducción de que se encontraba un disturbio a las afueras, gracias a los gritos que se escuchaban, pensé que aún estaba durmiendo.

Me relaje, tapando un poco más mi cuerpo, esperando a que las voces se calmaran y todo volviera a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, me sorprendió que un joven de cabello negro con los ojos marrones, entrara por la puerta.

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, así que no pude ver con claridad todos sus rasgos.

Un último trueno, me dio avance a que él se aproximaba hacia mí.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunte un tanto sorprendida

El paro en seco mirándome.

Me observo con naturalidad como si no hubiera mencionado nada, hasta que intentó acercarse, una vez más.

-¿Quién eres?-le repetí.

Como este joven no me provocaba ningún sentimiento de miedo o el querer alejarme, me quede esperándolo, sentada en la cama, sin titubear solo preguntándome de quien se trataba.

Cuando por fin llego a mi lado, trate de hablar de nuevo, me detuvo con solo poner su dedo índice sobres mis labios. Deteniéndome.

-me sorprendes-hablo después de un largo rato en tono serio

Nos miramos el uno al otro sin decir ninguna palabra como si todos bastaran con la mirada. Sin mostrar algún gesto, el silencio nos envolvió al igual que la oscuridad, hasta que nos interrumpieron los gritos a las afueras.

Me quite las cobijas sentándome a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunte al acercarme a la ventana dándole la espalda a mi acompañante-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunte una vez mas sin obtener respuesta-te he…-guarde silencio al mirar en aquel lugar donde había estado ese joven extraño hace unos momentos.

Mire una vez más a las afueras, logre darme cuentas de que todas esas personas estaban armadas con lo que pudieran encontrar. Especialmente con antorchas.

Retrocedí un poco ante la imagen.

Confundida Salí de mi dormitorio, hacia el de mi hermana menor, la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada, dejándome ver negrura por una grieta, cuando entre por la puerta sentí como mi piel tenia contacto con algún líquido.

Baje un poco la mirada rezando para que no fuera lo que creía.

...era aquel temor que había brotado...

-sangre-

Las paredes estaban rasgadas y salpicadas de este fluido, las pocas cosas que se encontraban aún, estaban totalmente dañadas, los vidrios rotos.

Camine a la cama con temor, esta estaba totalmente destendida... entre las sobras se lograba ver un bulto del tamaño de una persona, sorprendida camine hasta el…destapándolo… mi hermana se encontraba recostada... ahí con ambas muñecas cortadas, también en el cuello. Teñida a color carmesí, con los ojos cerrados. Como si no hubiera sufrido pero a la vez lo contrario.

No puede soportarlo más, así que Salí corriendo a la habitación de mis padres, para poder pedir ayuda.

Corrí por los corredores escuchando las voces cada vez más cercas, me asomé por una ventana; no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que entraran esas personas, así lo único en lo que pensé fue en salvar por lo menos a mis padres.

Llegue con rapidez hasta su alcoba, tome la perilla, haciéndola girar lentamente….

Abrí la puerta con cautela, todo el lugar estaba deteriorado, teñido a color escarlata.

-por el amor de dios-solté al ver algunos pedazos de cuerpo mutilados.

Fije la mirada hacia el espejo donde reflejaba un nuevo cuerpo, el cual goteaba, colgado con un gancho de carnicero en la pared.

Camine hacia el quitando algo de manta tratando de descubrir de quien se trataba.

… lo que pude ver…

Me quede pasmada sin habla o movimiento al enterarme de que era mí…madre la que colgaba del cuello.

Sus orbitas, estaban completamente aterrorizadas, su piel pálida…

Acerque mis manos a mi boca, conteniendo el llanto y aquellos gritos que quería salir de mi garganta.

Corrí hacia las escaleras para poder escapar de ese lugar, pero me lo impidió una niña que estaba parada, con las manos por la espalda, meciéndose sobre sus propios talones de adelante hacia atrás.

-¿ho-hola?-pregunte temerosa

Ella no me contestó, pero de su rostro apareció una sonrisa macabra. Paso con lentitud sus manos hacia la parte de enfrente mostrándome un cuchillo, cuando un trueno callo e ilumino todas las escenas.

Usaba un vestido a rojo claro con mangas largas y su cabello largo de negro, acompañada con algunas manchas carmesí.

Emprendió su caminar hacia donde yo me encontraba, por temor subí un escalón, tratando de dejar algo de distancia entre nosotras.

Coloco su navaja enfrente de mi cara, sin poderme lastimarme ya que puse la longitud adecuada; cuando decidió continuar, pero esta vez con la intención de apuñalarme.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que me lo permitieron mis piernas, dando algunos tropezones, al llegar, mi primer pensamiento fue el de esconderme, sin embargo me interrumpió una antorcha que había sido lanzada, rompiendo y quemando todo a su paso.

Aquella niña ahora estaba en mi espalda.

Comenzaba a elevar su brazo para darme el primer golpe a muerte, pero en cuestión de segundo un hombre con alas apareció por la ventana cubriéndome con su plumaje.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto sin mostrar ninguna expresión ante lo que pasaba

No pude contestarle, ya que estaba concentrada en sus profundos ojos morados, así que asistí con la cabeza

Aquella acompañante que buscaba el asesinarme, cambio su expresión a enojada en cuanto vio que no pudo hacerme ningún daño. Sacando aquella filosa navaja de una forma agresiva y dolorosa de las alas de mi defensor.

Este suceso, llego al final cuando esta persona que parecía un ángel le miro, sin previo aviso su mano estaba clavada en el pecho de esta, sacando su corazón.

Por tal impresión me aleje de él. Baje las escaleras de nuevo, con dirección a la puerta, deteniéndome por todas esas personas que se veían entrar sin conciencia alguna.

Se acercaron cada vez más hasta que pude ver cada detalle de estos, todos tenían la mirada perdida, sus ojos bañados de un blanco aterrador, con manchas de sangre por todo su cuerpo, su piel era arrugada y pálida como si estuviera vivo pero muerto a la vez, de su boca sobresalían unos colmillos que me hacían temblar, acompañados de sus armas caseras.

Algunas antorchas las lanzaron a los lados donde solo se apagaron y acercaron hacia mí.

Así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, habían matado a mi familia pero yo no quería el mismo destino, comencé con defender.

Me sostuve con mis propio brazo logrando lazar una patada al primero, corrí hacia el segundo para poder saltar sobre él y romperle el cuello pero para eso tenía que elevarme, tome impulso gracias a la pared de la cocina y salte sobre el, enredé mis piernas en su cabeza, gire con todas mis ganas hasta separarla de su cuerpo.

Di un leve jadeo...valla tenia pésima condición…lo más rápido que pude partí a las escaleras donde tenía con que sujetarme en el aire y así atacarlos desde arriba sin tener que arriesgarme demasiado.

Cuando llegue vi que aquel joven de alas me miraba despreocupado en el segundo piso, donde comenzaban los escalones, recargado a la pared, aun si extrañamente los demás no lo podían ver.

Me colgué del barandal y salte a la lámpara, por desgracia me resbale cayendo en el duro suelo donde daba jadeos pausados ya que el aire había escapado de mis pulmones.

Los demás empezaron a acercarse a mí, sujetándome de brazos y pies, me mordieron un poco el cuello, pero antes de que pudieran lastimarme gravemente, este sujeto salto sobre todos los que me estaban atacando.

Mis ojos se abrieron casi como si fueran a salirse de su órbita

"demonios ¿Que estaba sucediendo?"

Alejo a todos con un movimiento de sus alas y me tomo de la cadera para levantarme, acerco su boca a mi oído y…

-no te are daño- susurro

Con un ágil movimiento de lo que lo hacía ser diferente, lanzo a aquellos que querían lastimarme mientras me cubría de una manera tan delicada

-¿Quién eres?..

-tú lo sabes más que nadie-fue lo único que pronuncio

Su voz era encantadora tan profunda

Tapo mis ojos, pidiéndome que tapara mis oídos para que no escuchara nada.

Accedí de inmediato, sentí como su cuerpo se acercaba al mío, tanto como para volvernos uno, con su mano libre, decidió el colocarla en mi pecho con tal de que no pudiera escapar una vez mas.

Poco después de tomar esta posición solo escuche muy levemente como algo se destruía o caía al suelo.

Más tarde quito su mano, dejándome ver por fin, mas no me dejo más alcance, ya que estaba rodeada con sus alas.

-son hermosas…-lo dije con el menor ruido posible pero parece que me escucho ya que una leve sonrisa apareció de el

-gracias-menciono en un susurro

Al escuchar esas palabras me dirigí hacia el sonrojándome poco a poco hasta el grado de apenarme y darle la espalda aun sin poder ver más allá de lo que quería en realidad.

Me tomo de la barbilla obligándome a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, así nos quedamos por un momento hasta que por fin me cargo en brazos.

Salimos disparados por la ventana, los vidrios solo rozaron nuestra piel sin provocar heridas.

Quedamos volando por los aires; me sujeto con una mano, mientras que con la otra hacia brotar fuego desde la planta baja de mi casa.

-¿Qué haces? Mi familia esta…

-muerta-me interrumpió con crueldad

Cierto lo había olvidado... agache la cabeza y algunas lágrimas resbalaron, y un sollozo escapo de mí, pero tenía que ser fuerte como mi padre me había mencionado, cuando estaba vivo.

Estuvimos por los cielos un largo rato con dirección al norte, en el bosque.

-estarás segura-pronuncio

Me llevo a una pequeña cabaña cercas de un bello lago, rodeado de arboledas verdes y hermosas.

Cuando estuvimos en el suelo acerco su mano a mi frente dejándome sorprendida.

-¿Qué vas a haces?

Yo retrocedí con miedo sin fijarme que estaba a la orilla del lago, resbale, este era profundo así que caí, pegándome en la cabeza, quede inconsciente.


	2. PESADES DEL AMANECER

**CAPITULO 2 **

** PESADES DEL AMANECER**

Como de costumbre me desperté, al caerme de la cama. Regresando a la verdadera imagen de la vida.

-¡no otra vez!, este sueño...-hable molesta

No recordaba absolutamente nada de mi pasado desde los 13 años, lo único de lo que era consiente era que este extraño sueño me perseguía cada anoche, pero en esta vez se estaba volviendo mas frecuentado.

En la actualidad estaba estudiando segundo de preparatoria, vivía con mi abuela, en Tokio.

Por desgracia hoy era el primer día de clases después unas largas vacaciones; como siempre ayude en los quehaceres del hogar y Salí con dirección a la escuela, me sentí un poco rara, ya que bueno al parecer en esta fecha había perdido mis recuerdos.

El sol estaba muy brillante con unas pocas nubes blancas que parecían algodón eran hermosas, seguí distrayéndome con el cielo hasta que fui interrumpida, al chocar con un joven, que estaba de espalda hacia mi.

Lo bueno de todo era que como ninguno de los dos iba rápido, no terminamos en el suelo.

-disculpa- mencione con rapidez antes de que pudiera mirarlo a la cara

-no te…-se cortó su voz al mirarme

-bueno tengo que irme nos vemos-solté con una risita traviesa

Trate de seguir avanzando, pero este sujeto me tomo del brazo impidiéndomelo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo secamente

-abril-le mostré una sonrisa en símbolo de paz

Logre que me soltara, aunque su mirada parecía perdida y algo distante, seguida de esta actitud tomo una pensativa cruzándose de brazos y tomando su barbilla con la punta de los dedos.

-nos vemos-mencione antes de desaparecer de su vista

Di unos cuantos pasos, hasta que de la nada se me ocurrió mirar el reloj, para ver si tenía tiempo aun, pero ¡sorpresa! Cerraban la puerta en unos minutos.

-demonios-exclame en voz alta para mi

Me di prisa, hasta llegar al grado de correr, suerte para mí no estaba tan lejos así que logre llegar, pero la parte mala era que no tenía tanta suerte en el salón ya que el profesor daba su clase y yo apenas llegando.

Abrí la puerta con cautela, metiéndome al salón hincada pero valla tenia buen ojo.

-¿Por qué has llegado tarde?-protesto cruzándose de brazos

Me levante en seguida, tomando la posición de firmes como los soldados

-bueno yo…-Me interrumpió la puerta al abrirse, era el directo acompañado de un joven

-buenas tardes-saludaron

Ambos bajaron un poco la mirada para poder verme mejor, ya que mi estatura no era el ser alta, nerviosa levante la mano en símbolo de paz.

-tome asiento-dio la orden

Le obedecí enseguida, para no soportar algunos regaños que se expresaban en su cara; este joven pasó al frente a saludar, el profesor le asignó un asiento que por suerte no estaba cercas de mí ya que era ese muchacho misterioso con el que me había topado hace un momento.

El profesor y el director salieron una rato del salón para poder platicar sobre la llegada de este.

Paso alrededor de una hora, todo el grupo estaba siendo algo desordenado ya, que se juntaron para platicar en grupos determinados, excepto yo y aquel joven, que nos encontrábamos en nuestros lugares.

Cuando me dispuse a acercarme a el para platicar, entro el maestro.

-niños-grito para llamar la atención de todos

Enseguida tomaron asiento y el continuo

-como verán se acerca el día de brujas y es una costumbre que en la escuela, se celebre con ella una pequeña fiesta….

Después de un largo discurso sobre este tema, yo ya estaba durmiéndome, valla eran súper aburridas sus pláticas y más cuando se ponía serio.

No pude mantenerme despierta por mas tiempo….quedándome completamente dormida.

Más tarde una compañera me despertó justo a tiempo para poder salir al receso, tome mi almuerzo, dando gracias de que llegara la hora de comer y sobre todo el final de la tediosa plática.

Ya éramos las únicas dos que nos encontrábamos.

Me levante con rapidez y fuimos al patio trasero donde había un árbol que me encantaba, era enorme, frondoso con sus bellas ramas, me senté, justo con mi compañera, pero de repente me sentí mareada y mi vista se hizo mas borrosa, hasta que perdí el conocimiento, pero antes de so pude ver que en la puerta principal, se daba la entrada a alumno nuevo.


End file.
